


【盖咕哒】人果-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 3





	【盖咕哒】人果-白茶狗凍

【盖咕哒】人果-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【盖咕哒】人果](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_121fef16)

  
睡意朦胧中我听见房间门打开，瞬间就知道没什么好事，果不其然，下一秒就传来玛修的大叫。   
“前辈，前辈！快醒醒，大事不好了。”  
达芬奇的“大事不好”和玛修的“大事不好”有着不同的重量，对于我，却都没有那么重要。反正迦勒底内禁止展开宝具，黑胡子偷窥女性浴池（未果）也只是被几双铁拳揍到半死，丝毫不扰乱他人作业，也没有造成任何公物损失。几对互相看不顺眼爱打架的，现在也都自觉前往修炼场单挑，迦勒底平静安稳。我不清楚还有什么“大事不好”。  
我扯过被子蒙住脑子。  
“出现新的特异点？”  
“不，没有出现新的特异点，但是......”  
“那还能有什么大事，我的闹钟还没响呢，等到魔神王卷土重来了再来叫我吧。”  
“正、正是如此！”  
我“刷”地探出脑袋。   
“啊？”  
“盖提亚卷土重来了！”  
  
“你去哪儿？！”我慌慌张张地跑向管制室，玛修却向着相反的方向奔去。  
“前辈，在这边！”   
玛修折返回来，拉着我的手一路狂奔进电梯。   
“我们...这是去哪儿....” 我上气不接下气，玛修看起来却还很平静，我本来还担心她的身体，现在发现不如担心自己。  
“顶层c区。”  
我有一种不详的预感。  
“你的意思不会是，盖提亚，现在，此刻，在迦勒底里面……”  
玛修哭丧着脸冲我点了点头。  
我沉默了片刻。  
“你确定是盖提亚，难道不是......”  
玛修的脸皱地更紧。  
“很遗憾，那确实是盖提亚的灵基，不是医...不是所罗门王的。而且，前辈你看了就明白。”  
  
电梯到达顶层，我半死不活地跟在玛修身后，在走廊上遇见达芬奇。  
“太慢了！” 达芬奇伸出手一把拽住我。  
“你先去看一眼，确认一下。”  
我悄声向前走了几步。再向前是一个突出的平台，墙面被巨大的弧面玻璃替代。天气好的时候，向外能看到远处的雪山与天空，夜晚能望见许多星星，我时常来这里坐着，有时和玛修一起，也曾经撞见医生在这里偷懒。  
现在不是那样的好时刻，终年的暴风雪不曾散去，向外望去只有模糊的茫白与分辨不清的暗影。但玻璃前却有人站立，目不转睛地盯着一边空白的外部。   
我走回去，对等待着的二人说：“有长进了，好歹围了张破布，上次遇见他时还是全裸的呢。”  
“前辈！”   
玛修小小的抗议时从我的耳中略过，我回想着刚才看到的人影。金红的蜷曲长发披散着，发尾有烧灼的痕迹。右侧肩膀以下空无一物，身侧也残留着火烧过的伤痕。   
是的，这当然是盖提亚，不会认错成他人。只是自那以后都已经多久了？两个月，三个月？他却像是上一秒刚从那片废墟中走出来，身上的残灰都残留着新鲜的呛人气味。   
“ 他怎么会在这里？召唤？单独显现？”   
“具体的原因目前不明，不过，应该还是同与你的因缘相关。”  
那么他是对结局不满，又想来找我厮杀一番？但我想他已经不具备那样的力量，如果说上次战斗时他时魔神的残渣，现在就是残渣中的残渣，我甚至没有在他身上感到些许魔力的波动。   
“早上四点钟，工作人员发现了他。查看记录时发现他一点左右就出现了，一直到现在，没人敢靠近。”  
“虽然迦勒底内看起来很平静，但是那些小屋子里可早炸开了锅。英灵的态度暂且不论，很多人眼里，他可还是想要毁灭世界的终极boss。”  
我少见达芬奇这么认真。   
“可是他是...无害的，”我想了想说出这个词，却又觉得不妥，“......总之他现在弱得很，随便哪个稍微强壮点的普通人都能把他掐死。”  
“嗯。”达芬奇意味深长地说。   
“确实如此，甚至那具身体也算不上是所罗门的遗体，所罗门的魔术回路已经消失了，那只能算是普通人类的躯体吧。但他又不是人类，尽管少得可怜，但他身上还有些许魔神的残留。该说他是什么呢，即算不上从者的级别，又算不上人类，他的存在过于模糊暧昧，因此要消灭他也是很容易的，所以.......”  
我警觉地看着她，不知道他要下达什么样的命令。  
“所以为了防止他被人掐死，就交给你了。”她轻快地拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“什么？”  
“同魔神王的接洽工作就交给你了，好好照顾他哦，这是代理司令官的命令，加油吧。”  
我无奈的叹气，心里却送了一口气。我刚才以为要再杀死他一次，如果被这样命令，我无法做到。  
“那...要是我被他掐死了怎么办？”  
“不会的，不会的。” 达芬奇嘻嘻笑着说道。   
“还有一件事，”我快走出去时，达芬奇对我说道：“你刚才问我他为什么会出现，我有一个荒诞不经的猜想。”  
达芬奇冲我眨了眨眼睛：“说不定是某人将他送来的。”  
  
我一步走的比一步沉重。  
和奸商商量未果，日常任务一个不少，还要照顾医生留下的小朋友。我想着怎么打辞职报告。  
我沉重地挪动到他的身边。   
“好久不见啊。”  
他不理会我，像一根冰柱子一般傻立着。 我在他半径三十厘米处绕了一圈，他不为所动。   
“好看吗，好看吧，这就是你想毁掉的世界。” 但其实没什么好看，我都腻烦了。两个月前的那天之后，这片天空就再也没有放晴过。   
“你死的那天更好看，晴天、太阳，雪山。可惜，你没赶上。”  
我琢磨着，不知道这单口相声还要说到什么时候，却发现他转向我。   
完了，生气了，我下一秒就要被他掐住脖子。我感觉背后一凉，在崩塌的神殿里，与他战斗的感觉还残留在我的身体细胞中。   
我下意识地向后退了一步，他却只是看着我，一动不动。   
我看向他的眼睛，就明白了。屋外的风雪钻进了他的双眸中。这是一具空的躯壳，内里只有雪的莹白与冰冷。   
我感觉有些空落，以及无聊。如同我空摆好干架的姿势，对方却蹲下和水玩泥巴。   
我咂了咂嘴，伸出手拉住他完好的左手。他的皮肤骨骼都未传来一丝拒绝，如同一块木头，一块铁。  
“跟我走吧。”   
他像一头温柔的绵羊一般，跟在我身后。  
  
“这是我的房间，”我把地上散乱的书籍踢开，“不要嫌乱......算了，我不嫌你就不错了。”  
我拉着他在穿上坐下，他身上的灰尘抖落在洁白的床单上。我一时觉得自己是个白痴。   
“你最好洗个澡，然后穿上衣服。走廊里站着一个裸男总归不太好，虽然达芬奇估计挺开心的。”  
“你那头头发洗起来估计很费劲，我可以帮你，但是澡得你自己洗......衣服达芬奇会准备，虽然拿医生的衣服给你最快捷，但是你想都别想。”  
我一边说一边收拾出一条不过绊倒他的路，抬起头来时，他也看着我。  
但那只是种机械性的聚焦，他没有在看，他失去了全知全能的眼，此刻连凡人的眼也失去了。   
“你在听吗，问了也是白问吧。”  
这平白积蓄的怒气从何而来，一具尸体能给人什么反应。我不是因为没有回应而生气的。  
他的魔力成了残渣，意识成了残渣，知性成了残渣。他为何还活着，他为何还要出现，既然他此刻的活与死并没有任何的区别？  
如果真的是医生将他送来，又是为了什么目的呢？如果是为了让我们保存所罗门王的遗体，那么就该把他机械的生命残片也剥夺去。还是说他要我们自己做选择，杀了他，或是留存他？   
我不能再杀死他一次，这我很清楚。这才是我愤怒的来源。   
他突然站起来了，一步一步向我走来，我静静地等待着他的动作。然后他越过了我，偏离我为他清理的小路，跨过地上的杂物，径直走向屋那头的置物架。   
我该庆幸他还没有损坏到那种地步，至少肢体灵活。   
他在置物架前久久伫立，我搜寻他视线的所在，心里一紧。   
他伸出手，将置物架上摆着的一颗金苹果拿在手中。   
我站起来，紧张地走到他旁边，故作轻松地说：“饿了？这才对嘛，你现在又不是魔神柱，肯定会饿的。吃这个干什么，多硌牙啊，还是让迦勒底的大厨给你露一手。”  
我伸手去拿他手中的苹果，却拿不过来。他比我高上一个头，再怎么虚弱，我也不该无视他的力气。   
但是他也并没有抢夺，只是平静地拿着苹果，平静地看着我，平静地说：“我想要。”  
我送了手。  
“行吧，过来，我削给你吃。”   
我把他拉到床边坐下，他乖巧地将苹果交给我，丝毫不怀疑我可能骗他。   
我不会骗他。  
金色的果皮一点点坠落，最终的成品非常难看。卫宫曾经说我削苹果皮会削掉苹果一半的体量，确实是事实。   
“削得这么难看真是抱歉，不过就算吃不饱的话也没有了。”  
我将苹果递给他。  
“这还是你的王留给我的呢，”我想了想改了口，“是医生留给我的，揍你的时候用了一大半，留了一个作纪念，还是被你吃掉了。”  
他看着手中不成形的苹果良久，突然开口。  
“人因食禁果为神所驱逐，而后开始一切苦痛与折磨。”   
他将苹果举到嘴边，缓缓的咬了一口，果实的汁水润泽了他干裂的嘴唇。他的喉结滚动，那一口苹果被他吞咽下去。  
我因他所说的话一时呆住，又看他咽下苹果，最后看见他眼里的风雪逐渐退去。   
我站起身，像头一次对他说这句话。   
“好久不见啊，盖提亚。”  
  
  
  
完  


  
2018/01/27  


  
热度 801  
评论 20

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[盖咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[盖提亚](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E6%8F%90%E4%BA%9A)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

  


  


评论(20)

热度(801)

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) [切尔诺贝利](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://kirea.lofter.com/) [白鬼](https://kirea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://hello827.lofter.com/) [Hello](https://hello827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://julie578.lofter.com/) [Gemini](https://julie578.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://julie578.lofter.com/) [Gemini](https://julie578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://40664976.lofter.com/) [吃粮的三三](https://40664976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://qiyou809.lofter.com/) [咕哒子谷子美学bot](https://qiyou809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cangwulengyu.lofter.com/) [素梨](https://cangwulengyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://guoye862.lofter.com/) [叶言枫](https://guoye862.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mengkeyue.lofter.com/) [Mikeyu_2339](https://mengkeyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://gaoyueqingzi.lofter.com/) [青姬](https://gaoyueqingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zhuxuanxianyue.lofter.com/) [竹轩&弦月](https://zhuxuanxianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://nenggouaiderenhenduo.lofter.com/) [努力变成咸鱼酱](https://nenggouaiderenhenduo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) [猪跳蚤](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) [猪跳蚤](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yonghu6311777970.lofter.com/) [用户6311777970](https://yonghu6311777970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://eastbluesea.lofter.com/) [长余佩之陆离](https://eastbluesea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://aimer212.lofter.com/) [AIMER](https://aimer212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://hanshui400.lofter.com/) [太宰治子](https://hanshui400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hanshui400.lofter.com/) [太宰治子](https://hanshui400.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://wangxiano838.lofter.com/) [人活着就是为了不知火和恩奇都](https://wangxiano838.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://anyi3199.lofter.com/) [文熙](https://anyi3199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fengyuliuying.lofter.com/) [风语流莺](https://fengyuliuying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://liming100.lofter.com/) [戾茗](https://liming100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://chaguoxiangshanchuanqing.lofter.com/) [茶果香，山川青](https://chaguoxiangshanchuanqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) [Amethyst粼光](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) [Amethyst粼光](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://whateveroutlaw.lofter.com/) [艾蕾何时来我迦bot](https://whateveroutlaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wgkwyy.lofter.com/) [缺氧的眼（很干）](https://wgkwyy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://wgkwyy.lofter.com/) [缺氧的眼（很干）](https://wgkwyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tawilatumr.lofter.com/) [NT](https://tawilatumr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://qingningxiaojiejie.lofter.com/) [所科生物何时落地](https://qingningxiaojiejie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jiuxilian289.lofter.com/) [南途归来](https://jiuxilian289.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://10904364.lofter.com/) [白羊](https://10904364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wuliaodehaizi380.lofter.com/) [无聊的孩子(ㅍ_ㅍ)](https://wuliaodehaizi380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://06158111.lofter.com/) [シルエツト](https://06158111.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://mugemingbeiyeyan.lofter.com/) [为败者高唱赞美诗之人](https://mugemingbeiyeyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) [Bemusement](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://fuhaiwuyaweimengshian695.lofter.com/) [某偶像的Magi☆Mari](https://fuhaiwuyaweimengshian695.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://xiaoqieaichiyu.lofter.com/) [小企鹅🐧 爱吃鱼🐠](https://xiaoqieaichiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shishanyourenmingyueguangxi.lofter.com/) [狮山有人名曰光夕](https://shishanyourenmingyueguangxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) [黄昏以朝](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qian718064.lofter.com/) [歧安](https://qian718064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://quliu073.lofter.com/) [曲流](https://quliu073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://genohajiku.lofter.com/) [戏弦](https://genohajiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://15you2--moshimoyi.lofter.com/) [莫失莫忆](https://15you2--moshimoyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
